The Genius
by Prix'Fixe
Summary: All Katara had was a cursed prince who claimed he could give her anything...yet he kept twisting words and messing up simple wishes/AU/
1. There Was Once

Title: The Genius  
Rating: T for tidbits of many things  
Genre: AU,Supernatural, Romance, Angst  
Pairing: Zutara for sure  
Summary: We all have one last wish before we die…her wish was so simple and yet…he kept screwing it up.  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

…The Genius…

* * *

**_There Was Once_...**

_I'm sorry…_

Katara…her last name was no longer important because she no longer felt like a person.

The examination room she sat in was cold and silent. This was the way an examine room was meant to be. It was important to keep a level of calm and the room betrayed nothing. There were no bright colors to give hope, no matter how much false hope patients wished for. There were also no dark colors to dampen moods. The smell of alcohol was the only scent within the room, the smell of clean. This silent doctor sitting across from her seemed as devoid of hope as the room they were both in.

_The CgA test showed heightened levels of protein…_

Katara closed her eyes and she heard the doctor leave the room. Her head fell forward as her elbows crashed into her thighs, and she cradled her face. She bit her lower lip as she choked back tears.

_The urine test also came back positive with high levels of Hydroxyindole Acectic Acid…_

The tears refused to fall. Her mind was going numb and she wondered where the words where coming from if her mind were numb. It was as if this sterile room absorbed the conversation she couldn't process.

_The image testing clearly shows abnormalities upon your ovaries and small intestine…_

She deeply inhaled the air and choked.

_The tumors have reached a size where surgery is not an option…_

The dreams she had for the future were slowly going up in smoke.

_With proper treatment you could live for another ten years…_

What was ten years when she had just turned eighteen? Ten years, she would be dead by the age twenty eight and the years before that would get progressively worse.

Katara felt the tears slide warm trails along her face.

* * *

Two Years Later…

* * *

Katara was determined. She was a dying woman with a goal. As a human, she knew that she would one day cease to exist, but her time was cut shorter. She had eight years left and she was going to use them unlike her wasted previous two years. Her two years had been spent in constant treatments and surgeries that left her weaker than a newborn child—a newborn could at least breathe without help. She grew sick of waiting. A simple push and the white sheets were off her and there she went, walking out of Ba Sing Se's finest hospital.

The desert was dry and warm, the exact opposite of her memories. Her memories were of cold examine rooms and tears from the pain she felt. The treatment she had been offered would shrink the tumors, but leave her deathly ill. Sliding her hand down to her stomach, her fingers tapped lightly against the exposed brown skin. Her sapphire eyes narrowed as she glanced at the ground, the shade from the rim of her hat shadowed her eyes.

She had made sure to dress appropriately for the desert in the Earth Kingdom. She wore their beige pants that tightly tied at the ankles and hung low at her hips. A small matching tube top covered her chest. The darkness of her skin protected her from the sun, leaving her to worry about the heat. A wave of sand passed by her and she sighed.

"Lady Katara!"

Her attention was snapped back to reality as she raised her gaze to three men. They were dressed in crimson scarves and white bandages that left only their brown eyes exposed.

"We have found a temple."

Katara rushed over to the men to gaze down upon a tower. Her feet clad in bandages sunk slightly into the sand as she came to a halt. The tower that she saw was twisted and carved out metal. She reached out and ran her hand across the cool metal.

"Keep digging," Katara ordered. "I want an entrance found Ivano."

Her gaze turned to the man and he nodded. He was older than the other two men. His hands were bandaged, but uninjured. A quick shout and he and the other two moved towards the tower. They each moved to certain points and dropped into a solid stance. A quick sweep of their arms and more sand was pushed away.

"You know…you could make your mark in a place where the weather is actually nice."

"Sokka," Katara sighed as she turned to her brother.

The said brother, who was special in a way that only a mother could love, was lounging. He had gone to extreme measures to set up an umbrella with a chair where he could relax. He was still dressed

in the clothes of their home and the spots made of sweat proved to Katara that she had made the right choice in clothing.

"All I want is spring weather…fall is nice too," Sokka continued.

"I'm not on vacation and you weren't invited to come," Katara sharply reminded.

Sokka dropped his chin to his chest letting his sunglasses slid down his nose. His own blue eyes met his sister's gaze. Both were giving each other a gaze that showed their annoyance; expect Katara who was able to place her hands upon her hips.

"Face it Katara," Sokka sighed. "There is no library that will reveal the answers to everything."

"Sokka, I have proof!" Katara growled.

"Just because there are a few freaks that can shift sand, make water move, that can make the wind blow, and make sparks is not proof."

Katara threw her hands into the air and quickly crossed the distance to Sokka. What he said was true, the gift of affecting anything upon earth was rare and it was becoming extinct. It was still proof that there might have been a race that could do even greater feats. She wanted to prove that humans were not just limited to science. There had to be something more and when she found something more her life would be complete.

She snatched the glasses off his face and threw them to the ground. Her mouth opened to speak when sand sprayed them. They both closed their eyes and until the sand ceased falling. Katara quickly spun around to see that the tower had been dug out until there was a window in the side.

"We have found an entrance!"

Katara's blue eyes went wide with delight as she rushed toward the stone tower where the men still pushed the remaining sand away. Sokka stopped behind her and blankly gazed at the single structure that was protruding from the grains of earth.

"Is that…?"

"Yep, that's my proof," Katara replied as she glanced upon her literal window of opportunity.

"It's just a hole in a wall," Sokka decided to point out.

Katara scowled and ignored him allowing her temper to get the best of her. She dismissed her protesting commonsense as she slid down the slight hole and towards the window. Sokka called to her and she blockedhis voice from her mind as her hands grasped the side of what seemed like a ledge. The voice of Ivano warning didn't even register in her mind. The ledge groaned as her weight pressed against it.

Within the darkness she could see nothing. It was an inky blackness that brought unease to her stomach, but the excitement that this could be her break overruled her unease. A flicker, almost like a shine caused her to lean forward. The ledge groaned a final time before it crumbled inward. Katara shrieked as she tried to pull back, but the sand had no leverage and she tumbled forward. As she descended into darkness her brother's cries were the loudest. She didn't know when her shrieks ended, but they echoed around her as she continued her descent.

Her hand slapped against a wooden post and she grasped it. Fingernails digging into the wood, she felt something smooth under her fingers. There was no time to swing her other arm up so she lost her grip and continued to fall, this time an object in hand.

'Not today…I just wished to find my mark and I can't die!'

"As you wish."

The voice was so soft that she thought it might have been death's call…but death was never meant to feel warm.

* * *

Author's Note: 

3/14/08: This chapter has been commented and edited by PFNelly.

Please leave comment no matter how big or small.


	2. Catch

Quickie:  
First, I must thank the wonderful PFNelly for being Beta Reader for this chapter.  
Disclaimer Applies

* * *

…Catch…

* * *

Katara was floating. Darkness surrounded her and she wondered if it were only dark because her eyes were shut. It made no sense. Darkness was meant to be cold, but yet she felt completely warm. It was an amazing sensation, the comfort she felt. There were no worries in this void for the moment, she didn't have to worry about her cancer, her wish, or whether she would die the moment she touched the floor. It was wonderful being blissfully unaware. 

She fell against the floor with a jerk that was softer than she imagined. Her sapphire eyes snapped opened and stared up. She saw a small distant dot that she imagined was where she fell from. The cracks that she felt let her know that this floor was old or unkempt, probably both. Her eyebrows knitted together as she squeezed her right hand. She turned her hand up and brought it close to her face. The darkness was too thick for her to see the item, but it was smooth and warm.

Glancing up and then back to the floor, she gasped. She should have been dead. She could see the two-by-four that she grasped and she still should have suffered damage. A human couldn't survive that type of fall.

"It's impossible," Katara muttered.

A sudden spark and her body lurched forward. She quickly jumped to her feet as flames erupted around her. Her stomach protested the movement and she grimaced in pain before her gaze turned to the room around her. It wasn't a room; it was more like a square held up by two walkways that led to more darkness. Underneath her feet, the floor had faded paint of an image of a golden flame. The outer edges had small tiles of gold. Every two feet there was a small candle that had just lit. Her gaze turned to her hand where she could now see the object in her hand. It was a ruby the shape of an opal and half the size of her fist.

"Improbable."

There was that voice again and now that she was sure she wasn't dying she knew it wasn't in her head. She quickly stood up and spun on her heel. She didn't expect to see a person here, especially one dressed as the man in front of her. He wore a simple black velveteen vest with red trim that was left open at his belly button. His pants were just as black as his vest and his pants at his ankles were tied with crimson ribbon. His upper arms had a single gold band.

"Here's the rules," he suddenly said as he stepped toward her, his feet simply had a black bandage around his arches.

"Who…"

"First rule, don't interrupt cause I'm not explaining this a second time."

"Sokka!" Katara finally yelled.

The boy with the golden eyes sighed in annoyance and flicked his hand. Her mouth slammed shut and she reached up to find her lips melded together. He grinned as she glared at him.

"I am a Jinn and you just happened to find my tomb…that ruby in your hand. Normally, Jinn don't grant wishes because we are better than humans…but since some dead idiot trapped me in there…I now have to show gratitude to you for releasing me," he quickly explained.

Katara tried to poke through her lips with her tongue. They truly were melded and this guy had something to do with it all.

"There are rules," he held up a finger. "Equivalent exchange is required if you want someone brought back from the dead, I refuse to be any type of whore…if you try to wish it…I will make you wish you had never been born, I can make anyone you want dead, don't try to wish me free…it simply won't work."

He was holding up four fingers by this point and Katara had given up trying to pry her lips apart. He arched a single black eyebrow at her.

"Any questions?" He asked with a smirk. Katara glared at him.

With a snap of his fingers Katara could feel a warmth upon her and her lips returned to normal.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Katara angrily sputtered, her brown face going red with anger.

"Prince Zuko of the Jinn," he casually replied causing her left eye to twitch.

Katara deeply inhaled and coughed as the musty air sunk into her lungs. Now was not the best time to let her temper get the best of her; after all, she was alone with a strange, lip-melding man. She just had to buy time until her brother came and got her.

"You mentioned wishes…how many?" Katara questioned, still not believing him.

Zuko crossed his arms and replied, "There's no limit."

Katara snorted and replied, "Nothing is ever unlimited or free. What's the catch?"

Zuko's smirk vanished as he stared at the woman. He raised a pale hand and cupped his chin as he regarded her.

"You're a smart girl; the only catch is that this is the chance of a lifetime. How many of me do you think are just floating around?"

"So what do I do to get a wish?"

She was still skeptical of this being. Nothing in life ever came without a price. This being and what he was offering was too good to be true. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"All you have to do is utter 'I wish'."

"How come the fall didn't kill me?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he replied, "You wished to not die."

"I didn't wish for anything." She hadn't spoken aloud. In her mind she knew she said something about unfinished business. "I didn't even speak aloud."

"Fine…so I changed a few things around to get a proper wish," Zuko admitted with a shrug.

"You changed my wording to serve your purpose," Katara rightly accused. "You can't be trusted."

Zuko vanished from her sight and she froze. The action was so sudden that it proved that he wasn't human. There was that warmth again and she knew that he was near. The warmth was spreading around her shoulders and waist. He was solid again and his arms were wrapped around her where she had felt the warmth. His hold was too intimate for her taste.

"You trust so many…but I merely save your life and you distrust me."

She remained tensed in his grip, now definitely not trusting him. His grip on her was unwavering. Her fingers tightened on the jewel.

"You can't trust those who manipulate," Katara softly spoke.

"It was for a good cause," Zuko sharply reminded. Most humans would be grateful that they could live another day. This one seemed bent on proving him untrustworthy and adding to his delicate control on his temper.

Katara's lips thinned in thought. There could be hundreds of reasons and yet she was denying an important one, her life. She imagined she was becoming untrusting like her brother. Her eyes fluttered shut and she knew she didn't want to be like Sokka, suspicious of every little detail.

"I'm throwing down a rope!" Sokka shouted, his voice echoing.

"Make a wish…my mistress," Zuko urged. "I can't disobey those that have held my tomb."

Katara's eyes slid open and she glanced up. The rope was too short for her to reach. She could feel Zuko shift as he followed her gaze.

"Just say it," he urged, his breath hot on her ear.

"I wish the rope was long enough to reach me," Katara finally said.

* * *

Zuko watched her with careful eyes as she begun to climb the rope. Katara dropped his ruby tomb without a second thought as she looked towards her freedom. He didn't have to make an elaborate show to make his powers, but a signal helped focus his energy. A quick quiet snap of fingers and his ruby became a pendant upon a crimson ribbon around her neck. It was only a matter of patience now. 

When she was far out of his sight he felt the pull of his tomb. It never let him stray far from it. Zuko closed his eyes and began to focus. It had been…he wasn't sure how long since his last release, but it had been awhile. His temperature rose past his normal and he simply burst into a flame, vanishing. There was no smoke or evidence as the candles that he had lit snuffed out. It surely was beautiful being made of pure fire.

Now, it was only a matter of time and patience until he could burn with the freedom of a real flame.

* * *

Author's Note:

Once again, thank you PFNelly for being a beta for this chapter. You helped it come along very nicely. Thanks to Nephertiri reviewing the first chapter.

Any feedback would be wonderful,  
Till the next chapter.


	3. Fine Print Unread

* * *

...Fine Print Unread...

* * *

Zuko was sure he had been sentenced to hell.

The odds of his owner being from some remote area in the water nation digging in the desert were strange, but possible. The flight to the South Pole, by Hot-Air-Balloon-Express, had Katara and Sokka home in three days. Snow covered the land they lived on and icebergs littered their sea. The cold weather wasn't bitter, but still chilly.

Zuko was pleased that these people had evolved past igloos and finally invented houses. Their buildings were still primitive, being made of stone. The windows appeared to be smothered by furs, but the doors were made of wood. Their roofs were lined with gutters so that an abundance of melting snow wouldn't collapse their structure. They were still lacking no matter how their buildings appeared. He couldn't wait to see their plumbing.

He had spent the trip studying those she surrounded herself with. This consisted of only her brother, so he had watched her brother. Sokka kept his hair styled in a way that reminded Zuko of the past, apparently it was a traditional warrior's cut that men in their tribe continued to style. Katara and Sokka had given back the clothes of the desert dwelling and put on their blue parkas with black leather boots and blue pants. Her brother had complained most of the trip only to be silenced when she really glared at him.

'Spirited female,' Zuko thought to himself.

They passed the main entrance to the nation. This was a port where the ships would dock, something that was still used, but they no longer relied on as much. The hot air balloons that the fire nation provided were more than enough to do quick transport. The ties that each nation held were wonderfully helpful. The balloon landed just a bit outside their village. Her tribe had yet to construct a proper landing port for the balloons. The size variances were a matter and her leaders didn't wish construction without a proper plan.

Katara stepped onto her homeland with a smile. Months spent in the desert had left her with an ache to return home. She loved to travel, like her brother, but unlike him, she always wished to return. She didn't inherit that 'wandering gene' from her father. The urge to return home was always great; the cold weather gave her a peacefulness that other climates couldn't offer. Turning her gaze upwards she smiled softly, the Water Tribe was the nation with the darkest skies at night. The Fire Nation owned sunrises and sunsets that glowed like fire. The skies in the Earth Kingdom gave the land warmth and the Air Temples used to be kind enough to share the skies.

"Move it, Katara," Sokka grunted as he lifted their luggage. "I want to see Dad."

Her calm face settled in a casual scowl as she walked forward. Her brother was surely the oddest in the Water Nation, both North and South. He resembled a raging sea, especially in times of hunger. Sokka was always on the move and constantly unable to settle. It was a nature that he couldn't ignore.

"Savor the moment...we're finally home," Katara softly said.

Sokka was already steps ahead of her. He stopped and turned his gaze to the snow. It was so easy to forget that Katara enjoyed moments that she could savor. She didn't use that expression often, but she used it to express her want...no, her desperate need to take the moment and tuck it safely within a memory that she could call upon. Sokka closed his eyes in frustration that was aimed at himself. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but he was just as confused.

"We have to hurry, Katara," Sokka dully spoke. "You need your medication."

"Oh." She had turned to a single utterance that didn't normal fit into her vocabulary.

A soft crunch told Sokka that she was following behind him.

He sometimes forgot that she needed these moments.

"I can't wait to see Dad," Katara solemnly said.

The moment was gone, but not forgotten.

* * *

'Home, sweet home.'

Katara and Sokka had gone their separate ways once they reached home. Sokka had gone to the market to visit an old friend since their father hadn't been home. This left Katara to her own devices. The house they lived in was modest; her family wasn't poor, just simple. Her father preferred his life upon the sea and Sokka...was just Sokka. Their family didn't need much because they were always out. A few furnishings were all they had, yet they managed to make it work.

Shutting the door behind her, she reached up to grasp her new pendant. A sudden beeping and she glanced at the small watch upon her left wrist. It was the timer that notified her of the ritual, her medication time. She pressed a small button and made her way up the stairs in front of her.

"You live here?"

Katara had only reached the second step when she turned around. There stood that strange man leaning against the door. His golden eyes were taking in the living room to the left. He studied everything from the pelt couches to the small low table in the center. There was a painting to the far right, almost hidden by a portion of the wall.

"Is there a reason why you're out?" Katara questioned.

His train of thought was broken and he turned to the woman standing upon the stairs. Her bag was held over her shoulder.

"I can come out as long as you don't seal me inside," Zuko answered as he moved forward. He vanished once more and Katara grimaced as she felt warmth pass through her. She moved her gaze to see him standing at the top of the stairs with her luggage in hand. "Are you coming?"

Katara's mouth fell as she walked up the steps only to press against the wall to avoid touching him. It was a childish manner, but he had passed through her and grabbed her. Physical contact was not something they were lacking in. She turned to the right and entered the room at the end of the hall. Zuko followed her and noticed that there were few pictures upon the wall. All the pictures were just of her, Sokka, and an older male. He dropped her bag on her twin bed.

Her world and his weren't very different, except that he could conjure what he needed. These mortals seemed able to build what they needed regardless of lacking control over their element. At the sound of a faint click, he turned back to Katara. She was picking up a bottle and taking out two pills, another bottle for a single pill, another two pills, and finally she pulled out a shot.

"What is all that for?" Zuko questioned as he crossed the distance and picked up the shot.

"Medication," Katara replied, slightly irritated. She took the pills dry and quickly snatched the shot from him.

"What's the medication for?" Zuko questioned as he watched her roll up her right sleeve.

Katara paused to glare at him. Being untrustworthy was one thing, but feigning ignorance about medication was another.

"Don't mock me," Katara snapped at him as she wrapped the tourniquet around her arm above her elbow.

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion at her offensive stance. He knew humans had medicine to treat ailments, but this was extreme. His mouth went to speak again only to snap shut as she pressed the needle into a vein. A quick adjustment and the liquid was gone and into her. Katara removed the needle and tossed it into her trash. The tourniquet which was just a thick rubber band followed. Zuko moved across the room and jumped into the air above her bed. He crossed his legs and watched as she turned to stare at him.

"You really are real," Katara muttered. 'He's not some delusion induced by these medications.'

Zuko crossed his arms and remarked, "I bet you're an overachiever."

Katara scowled. She still didn't know what to make of him. Zuko, Prince of the Jinn, is a living being that is real. This she could accept. There was something otherworldly in her room, she accepted it. He claimed to be able to give her whatever she wanted with his power for no price. Katara just didn't know how to react.

"You're the first mortal not jumping at the wishes," Zuko remarked. They both were suspicious, Katara more so than him.

"You can't give me what I want anyways," Katara sighed.

Zuko arched an eyebrow. He could do anything he wished; he was the Prince of Jinn. There was nothing a mortal could wish that he couldn't do.

"Name it," Zuko challenged. "There is nothing I can't do."

Katara glanced at the medications lined upon her dresser. The orange bottle and the green bottles of various vitamins made a nice earth tone of colors.

"I'm going to die," Katara calmly said. She accepted that she wouldn't live forever and knowing she wouldn't live to see anything past thirty...she was resolved to her fate.

Zuko paused. There had been mortals that wished to live forever, there were those that wished to never age, but to prevent death.

"Is there any way for you to cure me?" Katara asked, the hopelessness within her left her eyes blank.

"You don't want immortality...I could make you live forever," Zuko proposed.

"I don't want forever. Forever is worth nothing when those around you would die," Katara simply replied.

Zuko paused once more. His mind tasting her words as he repeated them within his mind. She didn't want forever. This woman would choose a brief moment over a lifetime.

"I can't prevent death," Zuko finally spoke.

"I know," Katara softly said. "You're not a god."

Zuko turned toward the door as footsteps echoed up the stairs. Katara didn't follow his gaze; the reality was easy to accept when you didn't dwell upon it.

"Katara!"

She recognized her father's voice. The excitement at seeing her made his voice sound as if he were singing.

"I'm home!"

She moved to the door and then glanced back to where Zuko had hovered. He was gone.

Her father's blue eyes brightened as he saw his daughter. He pulled her into a firm hug and kissed the top of her head. Katara wrapped her arms around him and savored the embrace. Their tribe was more established than the past, but her father still kept his role as the lead warrior. His role was now political more than anything, considering that Hakoda worked in the military and worked for advancing the water tribe.

"How was your trip?" Hakoda questioned.

"I didn't find anything," Katara unsurely replied once he released her. She didn't think it wise to share Zuko yet, he could still be a figment within her mind.

"Don't worry. You'll find something," Hakoda assured. "But until then...let's start dinner."

Katara nodded in agreement and listened to him from her spot in the hall as he moved to his room and set down his parka. He talked of his day and questioned every aspect of her health before moving onto the items in the fridge. Hakoda's topic was food and his stomach growled to signal it was time to eat. He moved down the stairs faster than her and she sighed.

"I sometimes wish he would treat me like a normal woman," Katara muttered before she went down the steps.

She missed Zuko's smug voice and failed to notice the way her marquise pendant warmed.

'Your wish is my command.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Pfnelly knows of my deepest thanks for her wonderful editing skills.

I can promise that I will be working on making the chapters longer.

Reviewers:Thanks to all those that have reviewed and continue to do so.  
Manola3- chapters will be getting longer. It's something I'm working on.  
Nephetiri: Feedback...I'll find that song and without randomness the world be an empty place.  
Kittenwings: Glad I caught your attention  
Zombie Dog: I honestly don't know why there aren't more reviews...maybe a bad summary  
Sunbattle: I've managed to catch those who don't read AU.

Please leave review after the dots...

Stay tuned for chapter four: Rules of Engagement

Chapter updated 3/24/08

* * *


	4. Rules of Engagement I

* * *

…Rules of Engagement…  
...The First...

* * *

Sokka spoke only of himself during dinner.

He went into immense detail about his suffering in the desert. A horrible dry, scorched, mound of shifting dirt is the way he described it. Hakoda readily agreed that the Earth Kingdom was too—earthy for a real man of the water tribe. An uneventful dinner left her ignored, and led to the eventful breakfast and meeting she could have never imagined.

Katara couldn't really call it a breakfast; there was no food present on the table. The entire kitchen seemed devoid of any crumbs. Sokka had stumbled into the kitchen only to lay his head on the table and fall asleep. A forming drool puddle began to form from under his face. Growing sick of the silence, she pushed away from the table and moved to rummage the cabinets. The sound of crunching cereal would be welcomed over Sokka's snores and the slight dripping noises from his forming puddle, Lake Sokka.

The random cereal she found was just about to be opened when the front door opened and shut a moment later. The table by the edge of the door scraped against the floor signaling that there was another person in their house. The cereal was abandoned in favor of moving towards the doorway to greet the visitors. Her blue eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw that there were two visitors with her father.

An almost oval face with high cheekbones and gray-blue eyes left this young man without a name. His hair was a dark chestnut color and hung to his chin leaving his vision cleared with the way he parted it. He was dressed in the attire of the Southern Water Tribe. Their sister tribe was a bit more modern and advanced. The bangs on the left side of his face were braided with various beads. She was more concerned with why he was here.

"Are you sure Katara will approve?"

Her gaze turned to the man who was about to sit down. The Southern Water Tribe didn't follow the marriage traditions of their sister tribe. Arranged marriages weren't required but there were still some families that preferred to follow traditions because it guaranteed political placements or just an heir. Their family was urged to follow the tradition because of her father's rank, but he stood firm in belief for his children to choose. He had faith that they would follow a wise path; they hadn't strayed into anything horrible so far.

"She will accept it."

Hakoda's voice was strange and his back to her didn't offer her any expression. She was wondering what she would approve and might accept. A confusing question and vague answer was not how she wanted to begin the day. Secrets within the household were not promising for her health as well. This is why she stepped into the room and cleared her throat. Katara brightly smiled at Bato despite the strangeness within the air.

"Good morning, Bato."

Her greeting was excited. Traveling the world didn't include seeing family and friends often. She couldn't just wake up and decide to visit people. The days she spent researching and digging in the dirt were often alone. It was ironic that she played in the dirt so often. A simple greeting and it voiced how glad she was to see her father's friend until he placed a hand upon the shoulder of the young man beside him.

"Let me introduce my wife's youngest brother, Tokala."

Before Katara could speak, Tokala took the liberty from her. He gave a nod of his head at Hakoda and Bato. Bato left the room quickly with a nervous smile. With a quick movement she grasped her father's arm.

"What's going on?" Katara's confused voice questioned.

He smiled and removed her hand so it was clasped in between his larger hands. A smile had never been so forced upon her father's face. The lines at the corner of his lips from his age were tight. His pupils were wide as he gazed upon his only daughter, his dying daughter.

"You will do right," he whispered to her before he left.

Inhaling deeply, she calmed her frayed nerves. There was no reason for this boy to be over; he didn't have any part in Hakoda's job. Bato had never spoken of this boy before. Moreover, what was she supposed to accept? The confusion was beginning to build a headache within her mind. There was only one thing left to do; she faced Tokala.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katara," Tokala finally spoke. His words were even and she could tell thought out. Each word was spoken like he was singing, a nice lull.

"I don't mean to be rude," Katara suddenly said. It was an honest statement, but her blunt personality could seem brash to those that didn't know her. "Why are you here?"

He smiled at her, truly smiled. His wasn't a grin or smirk that promised a bad outcome, but a smile that seemed almost comforting. A flush to his cheeks and Katara's mind filled with possibilities.

"I have come to ask for your hand in marriage," Tokala finally announced.

The world went silent. The snow outside their house ceased melting and the sun's rays hesitated about shining through the windows. Katara's pupils widened in shock and she froze along with the world. How she wished that gravity would fail and let her float away. Her eyes narrowed…could she wish away gravity. Wish…something wasn't right. The young man in front of her was sweet, but her father had never brought home an intended. There was no man that wanted a dying wife that would only produce diseased offspring.

Pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Her face twisted into an eerie smile. Tokala had no fault in this and she turned on her heel only to suddenly stop when Sokka's voice rang throughout the house.

"You can't marry Katara off!"

"Katara?" Tokala's voice softly questioned.

She ignored him and stepped into the kitchen just as her father shouted back at Sokka.

"Katara is past marrying age and shall be treated like all women of this tribe!"

Memories rose unbidden. The betrothal necklace was given at sixteen…no person approached her.

"Katara is dying!" Sokka hissed. "Does that Tokala even know that?"

Sick. She was sick; the moment she began to have problems she was withdrawn from school. Her father had tried, but the other members of the tribe knew something was wrong with her even before the diagnoses. Peeking around the corner, her eyes found Sokka; she had never seen him stand up to their father. His eyes were narrowed in anger, his chin jutting out in defiance, despite his bed head. Bato was silent as he stood off to the side, his pale eyes rising to find Katara standing inside the doorway with Tokala behind her.

"My daughter will not die a disgraced woman because she is frail!" Hakoda finally growled.

'A sick woman cannot produce healthy offspring, it is better if her lineage end now.'

'She is diseased.'

Katara remembered what had been said to her father when he sought a fitting husband. He had tried, he had failed, and he had endowed his daughter with the spirit of independence. Hakoda had enforced in her his wife's defiant will and courage. If the tribe were so willing to write her off then she would simply be independent of them.

'No,' Katara thought. 'This isn't my father.'

"Hello Katara," Bato simply spoke so all would notice her.

"I'm not going to marry," Katara calmly stated.

Sokka frowned but kept his narrowed gaze on his father. Hakoda scratched his chin and shook his head.

"It is a tradition and honor for two families to join," Hakoda began to say the speech that she had heard from her teachers, neighbors, and anyone with a mouth.

Stepping backwards, she pushed passed Tokala into the living room. Sokka closed his eyes as he listened to her steps vanish up the stairs. He couldn't stand to see his sister in pain and this situation only added more stress to her situation. The stress would make her symptoms surface more than usual.

"Are you happy now?" Sokka snapped as he left the kitchen.

* * *

She didn't know how this gem worked, but Zuko was lying upon her bed. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes simply shut. The prince of the Jinn was comfortable until she slammed her door causing him to jump. The glare she sent at him only caused his smirk to grow much like his eyes.

"What did you do?" Katara immediately questioned, her voice rising with each word.

"I did nothing," Zuko replied as he went to close his eyes.

Katara was across the distance and yanking at the bed sheets. He tumbled to the floor with her pull. Zuko yelped and jumped to his feet.

"I know it's your fault!" Katara shouted. "Tell me what you did!"

Zuko reached out faster than she could move and flicked her nose. Her own voice filled her head and then she knew. He had twisted her words into a wish and for what, she didn't know.

'I sometimes wish he would treat me like a normal woman.'

"You wanted to be treated normally." Zuko mused. "So follow customs like a good girl and go get married."

The anger literally burned within her. Her stomach rumbled and she ignored the signs. The symptoms were already acting up and she could feel it. The burning sensation filled her stomach and sweat began to trickle along her face. She knew her face was turning a shade of red, maybe pink as her anger swelled.

"You don't know my life," Katara hissed. "I can't be treated normally."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. The mocha skin of her face was quickly turning an unnatural shade of rose and a thin trickle of sweat coated her face. Katara exhaled quickly, but deeply inhaled. Her pulse was pounding in her ears, her lungs ached as she inhaled once more, but she went silent. There was one thing she needed to know.

"Tell me…did that wish change him?"

"I can only influence," Zuko explained. "I can bind free will almost like slavery, but I can only influence emotions. There has to be something there for me to work with."

A fine mist coated her eyes as she felt something within her snap. She had always known that her father had to feel something, but to actually have proof was another game. The room wavered and her form swayed. Another deep inhalation and her lungs wheezed in protest as the sweat trailed down her face.

Her body swayed and Zuko froze. The breaths she was taking in were becoming shallow and rapid.

A rapid knocking on her door and Sokka shouted for her. "Katara!"

Zuko didn't know what to do as she reached out and clutched her dresser. Her knees buckled, blue eyes rolled into her head, and she fell to the floor. His feet carried him to her side where he placed his hand upon her throat.

"Help!" Zuko cried out in her voice.

He vanished as the door slammed opened with a shocked Sokka barging in.

* * *

_The warmth was back. It surrounded her much like lovers embracing. The warmth was somehow personal and intimate. She never wanted to leave the warmth, but her eyes slowly cracked opened. Her hands reached up and touched the barrier that surrounded her. Red silk cocooned her within safe and protective heat. She lazily pulled at the silk watching as it slid past her, feeling as it skirted against her skin. The ceiling was translucent crimson causing her to push herself up. Her eyes gazed around her surrounding to find that the walls were a translucent crimson. Twisting her form she glanced behind her to find that was silver._

_"You're inside my tomb."_

_His voice echoed with each word and hearing it surround her caused her to jump. Zuko was leaning against the gem part of the wall staring out into something she didn't know. Katara shifted and glanced down at herself making sure she was dressed._

_"What happened?" Katara suddenly questioned._

_Golden eyes shifted to her and she could clearly see the confusion within them. He seemed to be watching her, maybe studying her._

_"You should explain that," Zuko calmly said as he turned and walked toward the bed. "You were the one that dropped onto the floor."_

_She fell back into the sheets muttering, "They said I'd be fine for at least five years."_

_"What are you muttering about?" Zuko snapped, her secrecy making him angry._

_"I have a rare cancer, the doctor told me I had ten years to live, but he said the symptoms wouldn't come into full for about five years," Katara explained as she closed her eyes._

_"Seems like your doctor's an idiot," Zuko remarked._

_"I think I have to go back to Ba Sing Se," she sighed before asking, "How did I get here?"_

_"I thought your body was failing, so I pulled your soul into my tomb," Zuko explained._

_"Would you be freed if I passed on?" Katara suddenly asked._

_"It's complicated, but no."_

_Turning his gaze toward the translucent wall, his eyes watched the events happening outside his tomb. It was just like before, never participating and always on the watch. _

_"Your physical form should be waking now," Zuko stated._

_Everything froze for her, except Zuko was inches from her face. His mouth was moving trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him. _

_"Just close your eyes," Zuko's voice finally broke through._

_Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her form ripped from the warmth and pushed through a cold void._

Author's Note:

Much thanks to continuing reviewers and new reviewers. I forgot to turn on my accept anonymous reviews, feels sheepish.

Manola3: I'm working on longer chapters.  
Sunbattle: I've added more Zuko, but he shall be making a major appearance in the next chapter.  
Nephertiri: I've found some stories with that example you left in your review.

Much thanks and praise to PFnelly, the wonderful beta!

Feedback fills the soul so please leave a note.

* * *


	5. Rules of Engagement II

* * *

...Rules of Engagement...

...Second...

* * *

Zuko could only watch.

He had forced Katara's spirit back into her body and sat back as she awoke. Never had he brought another soul into his tomb, his home. This place was the only thing that he could claim as his own and another presence would taint that. Yet, when he saw her face flush, watched as a mist of sweat form, he knew something wasn't right. Her hands fluttered over her stomach briefly before they clenched the air above the area. Katara hadn't noticed, but he had. The expanse of her stomach was where her hands would roam to when she was stressed. She would cradle the area before the pain would hit. When the blue of her eyes vanished and she swayed, he knew something was wrong. The strong spirit she held crumbled much like her physical form. He did the only thing possible; he mocked her voice and called out for help.

Her heart hadn't stopped, but she had 'progressed for the worst' in the simplest terms. The doctor had given a long speech to her father about not stressing her. Sokka was also given a speech about withholding his sister from her adventures. It was great that she was aggressive with not letting the cancer get her down, but she was still losing health. The doctor had taken her charts and checked the visible symptoms that Sokka had described. It had been six months and she was due for an update with her home physician.

Flushing was apparent, but it wasn't constant. It only appeared during extreme emotions and when she consumed certain foods, but it hadn't gone as far as to discolor her skin. The lack of discoloration was a hope marker. Her weight loss only told that she wasn't getting nutritional value, which meant that her stomach wouldn't allow her to consume the right foods.

The doctor had removed her necklace and hung it across from her to check her neck. This is where Zuko had stayed while the family was within the room. Eyes quickly moving caused her eyelids to shutter and finally open. Katara was already aware that she was within a hospital. She had fainted and her brother would only take the best care of her, which meant rushing to the hospital.

"She's waking."

The doctor had left the roomed leaving Sokka and Hakoda the only beings there. After her eyes had fully opened, she kept them trained on the ceiling. Her mind was still a bit foggy and she softly cursed within her mind.

'I didn't ask Zuko about granting that wish.'

"Daughter, how are you feeling?" Hakoda questioned, his voice breaking the tense silence with a cold question.

"Peachy," was her dry reply.

"We brought you to your original physician to get your symptoms under control," Hakoda continued. "You'll have to reach your specialist soon."

The annoying buzzing that was her father's voice was easily ignored. It was for the best since she was sure that he was under some spell...or wish. Her eyes were trained on the gem across the room. This was Zuko's fault and he would fix it in some way.

"Sokka will remain here while I discuss your betrothal to Tokala."

Snapping her head towards her father's retreating form, she was only able to glare at his back as he left the room. A warm hand sliding into her own reminded her that Sokka was here. Katara relaxed a bit with a tired sighed.

"You had me worried," Sokka softly said. "I'm always worried, but you just collapsed."

"Sokka, there's nothing..."

"There's everything to be worried about. Dad has gone psycho with this idea to marry you off, you pass out, and now your cancer's just a little bit worse!"

Pupils wide in fear, Sokka deeply inhaled to calm his overactive emotions. He had always been one to let his emotions show. Sokka was the most expressive and emotionally protective male in the tribe. It warmed her to know that Sokka cared about her and filled her with pride to know that even though he was pig headed and oblivious he would still be there for her.

"Dad is still bent on marrying you!" Sokka repeated as he scowled.

"Don't worry," Katara mumbled. "He'll change his mind soon."

A squeeze on her hand let her know that Sokka didn't believe a word she spoke, because Hakoda was stubborn in his own right. She squeezed his hand back feeling that she could at least comfort him until she got this mess fixed.

"Hey Sokka," Katara softly sighed. "Can you get me a soda?"

Eyeing her suspiciously he nodded and got up from his seat. Popping joints as he stretched, Sokka promised to be quick and left the room. He trusted his sister, but not in a hospital where she had been hospitalized a few times and each time escaped. Katara ripped what IV out of her hand and removed the small clip that connected her finger to the machine that monitored her heart. It began to softly beep in error. She ignored the frigid floor as she crossed the distance and grasped the rock that held Zuko.

"I know I don't have to rub this to make you appear," Katara softly growled.

Zuko had twisted her words twice and she wasn't going to allow it to happen again. The first time had been innocent enough to save her, but the second time was not warranted. Blue eyes quickly shifted around the room searching for Zuko. He said he could appear anytime and she wanted him to show before she ran out of time. She walked to the door and glanced in the hallway to find it empty. Shutting the door she leaned against it to find Zuko sitting on her bed. Nothing ever changed about him, same pale skin, same golden eyes, and messy black hair.

"Fix it," Katara quickly snapped.

"Wish it," Zuko replied back, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You've screwed up something I haven't wished for. I want this fixed!"

It wasn't her fault. She didn't wish for anything because a wish was too dangerous and she didn't care for that danger.

Zuko scowled and replied, "I can't fix _something_ without a wish. So you either have to watch your words or wish everything right."

Scowls were plastered on their faces as they both were left with their own thoughts. She didn't want to chance a wish. Hakoda's switch from choice of marriage to forced marriage was quick enough that she didn't wish to tamper with anything else. The doorknob twisted and Zuko flicked his hand forward causing the door to slam shut and lock.

"Katara...why's your door locked?"

"Sokka," Katara muttered, the boy was too fast or paranoid for his own good.

"Wish or get married," Zuko calmly taunted as he waited for her reply.

Sokka banged on the door this time shouting for her. It was only a matter time before he broke down the door.

"Who's in there with you?" He sounded furious; big brother mode was going into effect.

Katara focused on Zuko before the corner of her lips turned up in a smile. She didn't know if he purposely messed up her wishes or if it was uncontrollable, but she needed to speak to him. It wouldn't do her any good to ignore him as she had been. Ignorance was not bliss in this case.

"I wish you would take us to the place where we first met...the library," Katara suddenly said.

His eyebrows rose as she rushed away from the door. She wrapped her arm around his arm. Surprised by the action, Zuko's free hand reached up and grasped her shoulder. The door handle broke as the door was busted in. Zuko's golden eyes met another pair of blue. Zuko smirked at Katara's startled expression as Sokka rushed forward.

"As you wish," Zuko replied.

They vanished leaving a very shocked Sokka behind.

* * *

Zuko was always warm; at least when her flesh came near him he was warm. There was no denying that she was attracted to his warmth. The attraction was slight making her twitch as if she were ready to scratch a rash that wasn't upon her skin. It bothered her that she could easily wrap an arm around his, it annoyed her that his hand perfectly cupped her shoulder, it was almost like it belonged. Her feet felt solid against the ground and she twisted from his hold. Reason demanded that it was she that grasped onto him, but reason couldn't rule in the darkness.

A snap in the darkness and hundreds of flames sprung to life. The light spread around them and moved up to levels. Her eyes followed the path and she recognized the place and saw her window of opportunity in the far distance.

"We're back?" Katara questioned.

"You wished it," Zuko reminded as he stepped back from her and crossed his arms.

There were thousands of books within this library that she hadn't the chance to glance. She would die before she ever reached a section she needed. It would help if she knew what she was searching for within this cavern of knowledge. Her eyes strayed to Zuko. Jinn, she needed to be aware of the Jinn. If she knew more about him then she could be prepared for any surprise.

"Could you show where I could find information on your kind?" Katara ventured to ask.

"I could," Zuko mused. "The problem is that I don't know anything about this place."

"I couldn't wish for you to know anything about the library?" Katara questioned.

"Can't use my own power for my own personal gain...same as wishing me free," Zuko sharply reminded. "Anything that benefits me can't be done."

There went that idea. Zuko was involved with staring at the small flames more than answering her. It was safe to say that he was speaking the truth. Her hand reached up to her neck and found the necklace resting there once more. It was strange how these things worked.

'I guess I have to do this the hard way.'

It was the exact spot she had been at before, only this time she indulged her self on paying attention to detail. There must have hundreds of stairwells, some went up, and others traveled below her. Thousands of stairs and she didn't know which to take to her destination. The landing she was upon was in the middle and so she figured she'd began her search on this level. She moved along the floor following the flames that lit her path. Information on Zuko would be found no matter what.

"Where are you going?" Zuko questioned as he appeared beside her.

"Like I said before, I need to find information about your kind."

A scoff from him and she kept moving forward. Ignoring him her eyes turned to the first books. Thousands of letters formed various titles. The section she was in was filled with art. Luck had come her way; it seemed that the books were organized somehow. Katara moved further into the books her eyes carefully aware of each title. This was still going to take longer than she had. It could take her forever to locate.

"I may not know anything about this place," Zuko began, "but I do know that I'm just as human as you. I had a mother, father, and deranged sister. I was once a baby. Now let's leave."

Her feet continued to move and carried her past him. There had to be information here if he wanted to leave. The thoughts that crossed her mind with each step amazed her. He had to be hiding something, some secret. Katara paused in stride, what if there was something dangerous down here? There was nothing that could survive down here. Shadows of flames danced across Zuko's stiff form, she found him here.

"Is there any danger down here?" Katara ventured to ask.

He walked beside her and gave her look that made her feel naïve. Of course there was nothing dangerous down here.

"Besides it being dark, there's nothing," Zuko assured.

Katara didn't know if she could trust his judgment, considering he said he knew nothing about this place moment ago. Sneaking a glance at him from the corner of his eye she could tell he didn't want to be here.

"Why are you so nervous?" Katara questioned.

"I'm not nervous," Zuko harshly denied as he walked ahead of her.

Her eyes strayed to the stone ground when she felt a slight tremor. It was a soft vibration that would have been hidden by a footstep, but she had paused in midstride. Eyebrows furrowing in thought she came to a halt. Zuko turned on his heel to yell at her about stopping when the floor rolled beneath their feet. Mouth snapping shut his golden eyes narrowed as he began to search their area. His foot tapped against the floor testing its stability.

"It's-"

The ground rolled sending Katara flying into a bookshelf. Books fell to the ground and she covered her head. Zuko cursed and quickly jumped into the air to avoid the rolling floor. Quickly scanning the air for an enemy from this new view he was distracted by a yelp. His eyes turned to Katara and the floor jutted towards him and grasped his feet. It sucked him down until his body was encased in the stone path leaving his head exposed.

"Get off the floor sugar queen."

The voice was soft, confident, and femininely childish. Zuko glared at the figure that was helping Katara off the floor. The child must have startled her and caused her to yelp, successfully distracting him. It would have been best to keep ignoring her.

"Thank you," Katara replied unsurely.

The girl shrugged causing the two white balls on the side of her head to shift. Her short black hair was held back with a green and yellow headband. Katara felt the girl's hand leave her elbow allowing Katara to run towards Zuko. She kneeled beside him searching for a way to release him only to have Zuko scowl at her.

"How do I can get you out?" Katara questioned.

"You'd have to be an earthbender to do that? And I say you're a normal water tribe girl."

The girl was picking up the fallen books and placing them back in their proper places. The earth raised her to spaces that she couldn't reach.

"Who are you?" Katara questioned as she watched the strange child. Was it possible that this girl was a jinni like Zuko?

The earth lowered her back to her short stature and she turned to face Katara. Her thick black bangs shifted to reveal cloudy green eyes.

'She's blind.' The thought was sudden and left when the girl began to speak.

"I'm Toph Bei Fong, the keeper of this library," she introduced with a mocking bow.

"An earthbender?" Katara questioned.

Toph's eyebrow raised and she nodded her head asking, "What else would I be?"

"Amazing," Katara uttered.

"You don't have earthbenders?" Toph questioned, truly surprised.

"Nothing like you, we have few people that can bend sand, but that's it," Katara explained.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted at both them. "Release me!"

The corners of Toph's lips lifted in a smirk. She knew that voice and easily recognized it the moment it spoke again within this library. The first time she had heard it she had been too late to arrive, that's what she got for beings on the sixth floor below midpoint.

"Prince Zuko," Toph smugly sighed. "You're soul is supposed to be sealed in that gem for the rest of your life."

Katara pulled away from Zuko in shock and asked, "Are you a criminal?"

Toph snorted and walked closer to them. Anger was the most prominent emotion surrounding Zuko along with confusion. That was new, she would have never had guessed him to be confused.

"I'm not a criminal," Zuko growled.

"Then why were you imprisoned?" Toph haughtily replied.

"He's jinn...a prince," Katara supplied.

The vibrations Toph felt from her were truly genuine. Zuko must have left her in the dark since her confusion was turning into anger.

"Sugar queen," Toph began. "He _was_ Prince of the Jinn, but he's been disowned since he was convicted of murdering Avatar Roku."

* * *

March 31, 2008: I have gone through and fixed a few errors and sentences that will hopefully make this chapter flow better.

Author's Note:

--Ha! A twist!! I plan to reveal a bit more of Zuko's past in the next chapter along with how their AU world is set up.

-- I explained some of Katara's symptoms, but so far she has abdominal pain, flushing, tumors I think are mentioned, lack of nutrition because of her stomach. I'll work in more symptoms as the story continues. I think I'll name her cancer in the next chapter and put up a note about it in the next chapter and maybe the beginning of the first chapter explaining it more.

-Sorry if there are any errors, the wonderful PFnelly is on vacation

Much thanks and love to all those that took time out to review! It's wonderful to know what I'm doing right or what needs to be clarified (ha-ha, a culinary term).

Please leave any feedback, I enjoy hearing anything random or worthwhile.


	6. Histories

* * *

...Histories...

* * *

There was once a time when the world was one, at least this how Toph explained it.

The blind girl raised a small stone pillar and sat upon it. She lazily swung her legs back and forth as she kept careful watch of Zuko—his breathing made the vibrations quiet clear. The said banished prince was still in the ground with Katara sitting against the nearest bookshelf adjacent from him. Zuko had closed his eyes knowing that Toph was about to tell a story he had lived. The stories that were relayed throughout his realm were always twisted from the truth, but what was truth when you had someone to blame?

"There are four nations; Air, Water, Earth, and fire," Toph listed. "These nations were made of people that could bend the elements, and master them with training."

"So…everyone could command the elements?" Katara excitedly questioned, her eyes trained on the girl.

Toph blew her bangs from her eyes as she carefully thought over her answer. This girl held the answers that Katara needed and desperately sought. The excitement made her sick to her stomach to know that she could find her answers. The history of the world rested with this child.

"Non-benders weren't as common, but there were those that couldn't bend," Toph replied.

"People who couldn't bend were the result of souls that were plain," Zuko added.

"In a sense," Toph grudgingly agreed. "Fire nation could bend because they had passion, Earth Kingdom natives could bend because they were solid, the monks of the Air nation could bend because they were neutral, and those of the water nation could bend because they could accept change."

"There are no benders in the world now. Very few can do anything. If there were so many benders…then what happened?"

"Each nation has their own legends on how bending came to be. The dragons taught fire, the moon and ocean taught the water tribes, the moles taught earth, and the bison taught air, but they all have one thing in common, "Toph said. "Humans were taught bending from something inhuman."

"Jinn," Katara muttered as her eyes widened in realization.

"Correct. The Jinn are capable of taking many forms…human or not. They can possess things and what not," Toph explained. Years of being within this library had taught her something. "They took forms of their elements and taught the humans, but there was something special."

Zuko snorted as he resorted himself to relaxing within his hole. Katara didn't spare him a second glance.

"An Avatar," Toph finally said.

Eyebrows furrowed in thought, Katara raced through every thought searching for information on an avatar. She couldn't find anything that sounded familiar.

"The Avatar was the one being who was master of all the elements. He was the one that made sure balance between the nations was contained."

"I can understand bending…but how do you explain Zuko?" Katara questioned.

Toph sardonically smirked and replied, "Nothing explains that."

Zuko's eyes opened wide enough to glare at the small girl.

Katara waved her hands around and rephrased her question. "How can he make things happen…or create things?"

Toph's mouth parted in understanding as the corners of her lips tilted up. Pale eyes followed the vibrations of Zuko's heart as it picked up speed. It seemed that the boy was really nervous about something.

"Zuko's…"

"Royalty," he gritted out as he interrupted her.

"Cursed," Toph finished.

"That explains why all wishes go wrong," Katara muttered.

"Explain," Toph quickly said.

Any little sound she could pick up. Years of being blind had taught all of her senses that she had no one to rely on, but herself. When Katara even implied something wrong Toph had heard not only the words, but also annoyance was present.

Katara began from the beginning. She explained every incident with excruciating detail. Zuko couldn't believe this woman had that great of a memory. Each event recalled left Toph's face carefully blank. Toph's blank gaze went back to Zuko with consideration.

"Let me get this straight," Toph slowly began. "He entered your mind to get a first wish and then he rearranged words."

A silent pause and finally Toph snickered. Katara arched a dark brow at the girl's behavior.

Toph held up a finger and replied, "First, hostility began to rise among benders and non-benders. The benders were viewed as magical evil beings, so the Avatar was able to pull the benders into a sort of spirit realm that is exactly the same as this world. Second, Zuko was cursed by the Avatar's spirit…though I don't know the exact details. I do know that spirits that taught bending were involved."

"Zuko isn't prince of the Jinn?" Katara questioned.

"Correct, only the avatars are directly related to the Jinn. Zuko just happens to be a banished and cursed prince of the fire nation. I am not a Jinn…no bender is a Jinn."

Closing her eyes and processing the information, Katara deeply inhaled. She exhaled when another question came to mind. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Zuko's voice interrupted her.

"The curse, my sentence is the reason why I can do things similar to the jinn. The spirits or whatever they are use the same punishment on their own kind. They entomb them in an item and make it so they have to obey a master. If the said 'convict' tries to use their power for themselves…they implode."

"Seems fair," Toph quickly muttered as she stared at her nails.

"So they gave you all this power with the hope that you'll….implode?"

Zuko shrugged as best as he could from within his hole.

"That's what you get for murdering the avatar," Toph casually replied.

Blue eyes widened and Zuko stared at the eye level ground. She knew it was possible with what Toph had said earlier, but would he do it? How could this prince kill a being that could bring peace to the world? It was absurd.

"It wasn't me," Zuko gritted. "A few firebenders and non-benders refused to switch planes. The Avatar was going to force the remaining Fire Nation citizens to that realm…but he was murdered and I was the only one around."

Katara was on her feet and backing away from Zuko. Manipulating each wish that she hadn't directly made only made the situation seem worse. A glare on Zuko, Toph could only smirk at the situation.

"Anymore questions sugar queen?"

"Zuko was sentenced a hundred years ago?" Katara questioned.

"No, he was sentenced three hundred years ago, but he managed to escape a few times."

"The fire nation on my plane vanished years ago," Katara suddenly spoke.

Zuko's eyes widened at this. Shifting his gaze between Katara and Toph he didn't know what to say.

"How did that happen?" Zuko's guarded voice questioned.

"That…I don't know," Toph spoke as confusion flittered across her face.

"There was a war when I was a child. They invaded my tribe and then left. One day when the sun became black the Northern Tribe attacked. After that…the Fire Nation didn't exist."

"That makes no sense," Zuko growled.

"None of this makes sense, too much information is missing," Toph sighed with a frown.

"Are you from the other world?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah," Toph drawled as she stared uselessly at her nails, "but I escaped."

"That's not possible," Zuko uttered, his frustration growing.

"It is if your Toph Bei Fong and have the help of the Avatar," Toph haughtily replied.

"I thought the Avatar cycle was broken. When I escaped a few times I didn't hear of the Avatar."

Toph tapped her ears and answered, "I can hear things you can't even imagine. The Avatar's soul told me how to escape. I only had to guard your tomb for him in exchange for escaping that realm."

Katara rubbed her temples and sighed, "Where's the best place to search for information about this whole mess?"

"You should ask the spirit of the Library, Wan Shi Tong. He knows everything."

"Library spirit?" Zuko dryly asked.

Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes and said, "Hello. Blind, how do you think I got information if I can't see the letters in the book?"

A rustling caused Katara to glance up with and her eyes widened in amazement.

* * *

Sokka kept his eyes shut as he waited upon the docks.

Two days had passed since his sister had been taken from the hospital. He believed she was taken because he had watched as the man grasped her and vanished. It was hard to believe that she had simply vanished and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he probably wouldn't believe it. Of course, his father and the hospital had written Katara's vanishing as runaway. He knew his sister; he accepted her traveling ways and he knew that she would never just up and leave without telling, unless there was something dire.

There was an unspoken promise between the two ever since the invasion, but that was the past and there was no use in bringing up the past. The corner of his lips turned down in a scowl, he hoped he didn't have to bring up the past. The crunching of snow interrupted his thoughts and he cracked his eyes open and glanced in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

"Katara will return," Hakoda stated, his confidence filling those three words. She had returned every other time and this time would be no different.

A look of guilt crossed his features; it was his fault that she was considered a runaway. He hadn't spoken of the strange man knowing that no one would believe a person of the fire nation appeared in a hospital just to kidnap Katara.

"What if she was taken?" Sokka calmly questioned, his mind still lost in his thoughts.

Hakoda deeply sighed and replied, "No people of our tribe wish her harm, the remaining Airbenders are peaceful, and the Earth Kingdoms keep within their walls."

"What about the Fire Nation?" Sokka dared to question knowing the answer his father would give.

"The Fire Nation hasn't existed in years," Hakoda answered with his own scowl.

Sokka reached down and picked up his traveling pack. Shifting the weight of his bag upon his shoulder he watched the small boat dock.

"Regardless," Sokka sighed. "I'm going to search for her."

Hakoda placed a strong hand on Sokka's shoulder and reasoned, "There's a chance she's just hiding in the snow caverns again."

"There's also a chance that I'm right," Sokka grumbled.

Shrugging off his father's hand Sokka stepped toward the thin plank that led to the ship. It would take him to the mainland of the Earth Kingdom and then it was just a matter of traveling. He had a good idea where his sister was traveling. She would want information and where better to go than a library.

"Our sister tribe will search for her as well," Hakoda loudly said as Sokka began his ascent to the boat.

The wooden structure was similar to a long canoe. Sokka stepped inside of it and turned to stare at his father.

"I'll find her," Sokka firmly stated before he sat down.

His eyes closed as a few men stepped into the boat and picked up paddles. The boat pushed away from the dock, the small plank easily being pulled back onto the dock. The crisp air brushed his face and he knew he would find his sister. There was a feeling within his stomach that kept urging him to hurry.

Sokka's eyes snapped open as a single question echoed in his mind.

'Why would the Northern Tribe search for her?'

* * *

Editing when I notice mistakes: 4/12  
Author's Note:

Timeline: Avatar seperated benders and non-benders three hundred years ago, Fire Nation (zuko's family) refused to go so said avatar was murdered, Zuko imprisoned for the death. In the future Fire Nation decided to invade the nations, but they vanished after the North laid siege upon them.

I will explain what happened to the Fire Nation, Avatar, and why the North want Katara. I will be introducing Aang, Azula, Ozai, Iroh, and many more and it shall be interesting how they are brought about.

As for the update time, I was on Vacation in Denver. The next update might be a while because I have no days off from work.

Please leave a review let me know what you like and dislike and if you spot any errors. I'll answer any questions.

If ya can, stop by and review Lady of the Sea.

Cookies to Reviewers


	7. Histories: Sparks

* * *

…Sparks…

* * *

_Arrogance was the only reason that the Northern Water Tribe marched the shores of the Fire Nation without shackles. They couldn't bend the water like their ancestors nor was the pull of the moon strong enough to beckon them. Smoke rose from this hot land and heat radiated off the guards. An occasional spark would flicker from the hands of their captors to remind their captives of there place. It was an almost perfect beginning for the Fire Nation._

_The sky suddenly turned a shade of gray as the moon passed through the sky and finally rested upon the sun. Darkness left various shades of golden eyes staring at their hands and then the sky in disbelief. Gold and Blue eyes clashed as realization had sunk in. The Northern Water Tribe had feigned defeat, the Fire Nation allowed pride to march hundreds of these people into their city._

_A shadow passed upon the ground and all eyes turned up to follow the form. All watched as the figure dropped into a solid stance with knees bent, the ground shuddered from impact. Arms rising up, rock jutted from the ground covering the water tribe. A quick flowing motion and the ocean stirred to life. Battle ships rocked as the docks fell apart and the ocean gave a roll before bursting forward. The warm water rolled over the jutted rocks and washed a path through the city._

_"This defiance ends today, there will be balance!"_

_The small figure had spoken with thousands of lifetimes; the illuminated eyes and large arrow upon his head were beacons of hope. The Northern Tribe gave a battle cry and followed their element. A few moments were all that was need._

* * *

Images passed through her mind. A battle, a strange boy encouraging what looked like the water nation, and then…darkness. A silky feather lifted from her forehead. The large wing shifted back to what appeared to be a giant owl's side. Black eyes watched regarded her and she deeply inhaled.

"You may release the Cursed," the owl spoke.

Toph stomped her foot and Zuko roughly shot from the ground and slammed into a pillar. Katara gasped in worry and went to move to check him the moment he dropped back to the ground. The owl shifted and was back in her sights. It shocked her that something so large could easily move within the confined spaces. Its form had shadowed what light was offered and the quick being had ensnared her to transfer the fragmented memory.

"I am Wan Shi Tong the spirit of this library."

This was the second time it had spoke and its beak didn't move. It had glanced at Zuko when it first landed and then it reached out and touched Katara. Zuko had merely shifted and blinked out of existence and behind Katara. His hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her behind his form. Zuko was standing in front of her defiantly glaring at the owl. A protest from Katara was quickly silenced when Zuko spoke.

"What happened to the Fire Nation? Which Fire Lord started the war and where are they?"

Wan Shi Tong shifted his large heard and his feathers ruffled in annoyance. Toph stiffened and Katara saw the glare in the spirit's eyes. The spirit briefly shifted his gaze when Katara reached up and grasped Zuko's arm. His skin shuddered under her touch before he went tense. Moving past him caused her to softly rub against his side. Wan Shi Tong watched the interaction before he quickly spoke.

"I do not know how the outcome came to be, but the outcome is," Wan Shi Tong calmly explained.

"All this information and you know nothing?" Zuko gritted out, his temper showing with each word.

Katara stepped away from him, the warmth that he carried was steadily rising causing her to feel the beginnings of a mist forming on her skin. The fear of being caught in his warmth and consumed flashed through her mind before she blinked. There were more things for her to worry about, like conversing with this giant owl. The water tribes were good with following a calendar, but they couldn't predict a day of black sun.

"How did the Water Tribe know about the day of black sun?" Katara suddenly questioned.

If the owl could show expression she swore he would be grinning like a cat. The blackness of his orbs showed an appreciation that his face couldn't.

"The Northern Water Tribe traveled to my library seeking information," he simply answered as his head twisted to glance in the direction of another section of the library.

"Water tribe came, they saw, and they went to conquer," Toph summarized.

It made sense, but she couldn't believe that her people would simply wipe out another nation, but water was an element that could represent death as much as life. Her people couldn't do such a terrible deed and yet, the avatar also vanished that same day.

Sapphire eyes strayed to Zuko. She knew that bending existed and heard tales of it. The goal of her life was almost complete. All she had was a cursed prince and more questions without the proper amount of time to answer them.

"Bending existed," Katara muttered as her eyes fluttered so they were half lidded.

Zuko scowled at the lost gaze upon her face. It reminded him of defeat and he felt a new anger emerge. His nation no longer existing didn't bother him, but he was bothered knowing that he didn't know anything. All he knew was that he was cursed, his new mistress was dying, and that spark of determination suddenly seemed defeated within her.

"What's your problem?" Zuko gruffly asked.

That sad and longing gaze fully stared at him before she blinked. The gaze and expression vanished. Toph's toes pressed closer to the ground. It was like a drop of water hitting a surface of a lake. Zuko's breath caught in his throat, his eyes fully shut, and then silence. The steady vibrations from the life that flowed within them gave her sight. Katara was clearly upset, with what, Toph didn't know.

"Nothing," Katara softly replied. "We should get moving."

Zuko scowled at her indifference. Her nature had been nothing but full of emotion. This imprudent display of sorrow was something that he hadn't fully expected. He went to reach out, but let his hand fall uselessly to his side. Comfort was not something he was used to and he had no clue on what to comfort her for.

"What will you do now?" Toph questioned, focusing on the girl.

"The Northern Water Tribe was…is involved in the Avatar's disappearance. It's about the same time bending went out of existence," Katara mused. "I say we visit the Fire Nation."

"To travel, it would be nice to roam the skies," Wan Shi Tong wistfully sighed.

Toph crossed her arms, but didn't agree aloud. There were many things that would be nice, but she wouldn't voice it. Her freedom was escaping her parents, even if it meant living life out in a library. A stray vibration told her that Zuko's pulse suddenly skipped and his temperature dropped; a strange combination.

"Is there anything else that would be useful to know?" Katara questioned.

"I have a question for you," Wan Shi Tong suddenly said. "What do you hope to achieve?"

Katara shifted her weight in uncertainty.

"What benefit will this journey bring?"

She wanted to prove bending existed, that it was more than little tricks, but it seemed so much more now.

"What are your hopes?" Wan Shi Tong finally asked.

* * *

The throne room had long been abandoned. Days had turned to weeks and eventually years went by. Flames that had been long since extinguished suddenly ignited and roared to life filling the room with an eerie life. The slit within the floor which separated a single throne from the rest of the room roared to life last. Fire exploded from the slit burning the dank ceiling.

"I see that Zuko has been released once more," a silky voice mused from behind the flame. "This is what…a third time?"

A tall figure walked into the room, eyeing the flames, a sight he had long forgotten untrustingly. He knelt down the metal plates at the sides of his hips slightly creaking. A deep bow and he was upon one knee with an answer spilling from his mouth.

"He was released by my Fire Lady, then General Ezra before his morbid demise, a few times in the Earth kingdom…"

"And then you before the Avatar led the Water Tribe against the remaining Fire Nation in the other realm," she went on to say. Her tone turned sharp. "You failed to destroy them all Admiral Zhao."

"I am sorry my Fire Lady," Admiral Zhao easily replied.

The gray sideburns that covered the wrinkles left by time upon his face traveled up into his hair and shifted with his scowl. His golden eyes focused at the base of the flames, letting his reflect the same burning desire. One hand resting on one bent knee and another fisted upon the floor. His fingers twitched against the silk of his burgundy pants.

"Apologies do not help rectify actions," she hissed, "keep that in mind if you wish to remain an admiral."

"Yes, my Fire Lady," Admiral Zhao bit out.

"Do feel you can accomplish what you failed before at the North?"

Admiral Zhao got to his feet and placed a fisted hand into an open palm as he bowed. His voice echoed over the flames that hid and protected the Fire Lady.

"I will defeat the Northern Water Tribe, destroy the Avatar, and rid the world of your cursed brother," he vowed.

"Do not fail me or the Fire Nation again," she warned.

"Never again, Fire Lady Azula."

* * *

Author's Note: Questions, Answers, and other things...

1) How can Zuko grant immortality but not cure a disease?  
...The theory is just because your immortal, doesn't mean your invincible, it's a twist and play on words.  
2) Who are his other masters and how come they don't have his tomb?  
...Azula's story will be explained in time, Zhao in the next chapter.  
3) How did his tomb come back into the library?  
...Toph wanted out of the Bender's realm, the Avatar's spirit guided her and in exchange she keeps watch over the tomb and library

Sorry about the mucho late review, I'm getting ready to make a move to Colorado from Illinois, so things are hectic with packing, work, and signing up for a new college. I'm still updating this story.

Next Chapter: Sokka meets Toph, Katara and Zuko make their journey to the Fire Nation on foot only to get robbed by Jet.

Please leave a review...they're low in fat and high in vitamin C

Many thanks to those that waited patiently for an update and repeat reviewers!

-Lingonberry jam and scones to all!-


End file.
